


Into the Woods

by LovableBumble



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a forgetful parent, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Madison is a dog, Mentioned Angelica Schuyler, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovableBumble/pseuds/LovableBumble
Summary: Philip is lost in the woods.James Madison is a dog.This is my first fic on this website and I hope you all enjoy it!





	Into the Woods

Philip was lost.

Boy oh boy was he lost.

Philip had been enjoying his summer by spending almost every day at the park with his father.

His father.

Alexander was busy writing up a draft for a new proposal for his company but would gladly indulge his son in spending time outside whenever possible. Philip had last seen his father hunched over his laptop on the park bench near the playground.

Philip didn’t see the playground all he saw were trees.

Lots of trees.

If his mother was here she would kill Alexander for letting Philip out of his sight. Philip stopped walking down the path he was on to look around at his surroundings. He could see the tall pine trees slightly moving under the summer breeze, could hear the birds singing and the squirrel to his left scurry up a tree. Philip turned back around and walked the path toward what he thought was the playground. Every worst possible scenario was running through his head. He could almost see the headline on tomorrow’s paper, _10 year old found dead in the park_. This had Philip scared and quickened his pace down the trail.

He heard footsteps.

Someone’s voice.

A large mop of fur barreling towards him.

Philip saw the dog but it was too late. The dog jumped at Philip sending him flying backward. The dog didn’t seem to think he did anything wrong and was more fascinated in licking Philip’s face than getting off.

“Maddy! Get off!”

Philip heard the voice come closer until he did not feel the large furry mass on top of him anymore. Philip gradually sat back up, wiping the dirt from his jeans before facing the dog and his companion.

“I am so sorry that Maddy jumped on you, he just got away from me. I swear he’s friendly.” The stranger was talking so fast trying to keep his grip on Maddy’s collar before he could jump on Philip again.

“It’s okay I like dogs.” Philip said reaching his hand out to let Maddy sniff it. Maddy accepted the gesture and placed his head under Philip’s hand allowing the young boy to scratch his head.

“Well, I’m glad he likes you. Ah, say kid, are you lost?” The stranger was looking at Philip with a strange expression.

“Please don’t kidnap me!” Philip screamed, retracting his hand from Maddy’s head to cover his own face.

“No, no kid I won’t hurt you. Please, let me help you find your family.” The stranger knelt down to seem less intimidating. Philip looked through his fingers to see the man’s worried expression resting under a large mop of curls.

“My teacher, Mrs. Angelica, told us not to talk to strangers.” Philip mumbled. Mrs. Angelica had let her fourth graders know how strongly she felt on talking to strangers during the last few days of school, Philip’s classmates found the lesson boring.

Philip was glad he listened to Mrs. Angelica now.

“Mrs. Angelica? Are you in her class?” The stranger’s face shifted back to show a smile, one that reached his eyes. Philip nodded his head. “Yes, but Mrs. Angelica can’t teach fifth grade, that’s what grade I’ll be in September. She says we have a new teacher.” Philip wasn’t sure if he should be sharing all this information with the stranger, but he knew Mrs. Angelica so he couldn’t be all bad.

Right?

“Well, kid we were going to meet sooner or later. I’m Thomas, I’m the new teacher for fifth grade.” Thomas said this with a smile extending his hand out to allow Philip to shake it. Philip could recall now that Mrs. Angelica had said the new teacher was named Thomas. Philip felt better now and grabbed Thomas’ hand to shake it. Maddy sensing the tension being lifted barked for joy at his newest friend.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Thomas, I’m Philip one of your students.” Philip allowed himself to smile since he got lost.

Oh, right. He’s lost.

Philip let go of Thomas’ hand, looking down at the ground with a sad face. “Philip, please let me help you find your family.” Thomas said softly. Maddy walked closer to Philip and whined. Philip was sure his father would have noticed he was gone by now. But the park was so big. Maybe Mr. Thomas could help him find his father faster than on his own? Philip nodded at Thomas taking the older man’s hand and placing the other on Maddy’s head.

“Okay, let’s go, the park is this way.” Thomas said turning Philip to his right and heading down another trail, one Philip didn’t see before. “Your mom must be worried sick about you.” Thomas said looking down at the 10-year-old.

“I don’t have a mom.” Philip said. Thomas stopped walking, Philip looked up at him to see his eyes wide open. “I mean my mom is alive but she and dad split years ago.” Thomas nodded still worried about the boy, he was going to have to keep an eye on him during the school year.

“I’m sorry.” Thomas said not sure how to comfort the boy. Maddy seemed to be doing a better job of keeping Philip’s attention. Thomas was about to ask Philip a question when the boy spoke.

“What kind of dog is Maddy?” Philip had taken his hand off of Maddy to get the dog to play fetch with a stick he found from the side of the trail. “Maddy is a Great Pyrenees, they’re a loyal dog. I’ve had him for three years now.” Thomas said looking at Maddy, who was currently barking at a squirrel, with pride. He remembered the day he found Maddy on the side of the road, shivering and hungry. Thomas was glad he stopped to pick up the dog, gaining a life-long friend in the process.

Thomas and Philip continued down the trail, Philip didn’t realize how far away he had gotten before they saw the playground up ahead. Philip was telling Thomas his favorite subject, history when he heard his father’s voice.

“Philip! Philip where are you?!”

Thomas heard him before he saw him, Alexander was a short man, well, everyone was short compared to Thomas, but he was cute from what Thomas could see. The next few moments were a blur.

Philip saw his father approaching the couple.

Alexander saw his son with a strange man.

Thomas saw Alex’s knuckles before darkness.

“Dad! What did you do that for!” Philip was screaming at his father for hitting Thomas, who was currently laying on the grass clutching his nose. Maddy was barking frantically trying to get between Alexander and Thomas. Alexander grabbed his right hand, muttering an “ow” under his breath, before grabbing both of Philip’s shoulders and hugging him close.

“I’m sorry I lost you Philip, but you’re safe now, come on, let’s call the police.” Alexander said watching Thomas start to sit up. Philip let go of his father to give Thomas a hand. Thomas let Philip help him up before letting go of his nose.

“Fuc-fudge man, I think you broke my nose.” Thomas said quickly looking at Philip to see if he noticed the almost slip up. Alexander rolled his eyes and looked at Thomas’ nose, shaking his head “No it’s fine. Who are you anyway and why were you with my son?”

“Dad, this is Mr. Thomas he was helping me find you. He’s also my teacher in the fall.” Philip said, one hand on Maddy’s head, Alex’s face went through a range of different expressions before settling on confusion.

“What? You’re his teacher?” Alexander was going to need a drink after this.

“Yes I am, and I’m going to remember this moment at our next parent-teacher conference.” Thomas placed his hand back on his nose, tilting his head backwards. Alexander was not subtle in his actions of watching the taller man lift his head back. Or while watching Thomas’ adam's apple move up and down.

Philip saw his father watching Thomas.

Philip was pretty sure his father liked Thomas, like 99% sure.

“I’m really sorry that I hit you. Uh thanks for helping Philip find me. Please don’t flunk my kid in school.” Alexander said unsure of where to look.

“Naw, Philip’s a great kid I look forward to having him in class.” Thomas said resting his eyes on Alexander’s.

Philip saw Mr. Thomas look at his father.

Philip was pretty sure Mr. Thomas liked his father, like 99% sure.

“I really am sorry I hit you. Can I make it up to you somehow?” Alexander asked. Philip needed to speed up this conversation somehow.

“How about dinner dad?” Philip asked. Alexander and Thomas gave Philip a surprised look before settling back on each other’s eyes. “Well, what do you say to that Thomas? Dinner okay?” Alexander asked. His stomach was twisting every way, feet poised ready to run, when Thomas replied.

“I would love to join you for dinner.”

Philip was ecstatic. Grabbing his father’s hand in his left and Mr. Thomas’ in the other, Philip led the two stunned men toward his home. Maddy trotting along happily. Thomas and Alexander kept stealing glances at each other before trying to start a conversation to pass the time. Philip was half listening to the two men, he was more concerned on how to get them to stop staring at each other long enough for someone to make dinner.

Halfway home, the pleasant conversation turned into a debate between the two men, Philip looked at Maddy, the dog was growing bored with the debate, as was Philip. “I’m just saying your idea for the president to be an actual lizard in a human skin suit is stupid.”

“It’s not stupid I have evidence!”

“Well, your evidence is stupid.”

“Yeah, well, so is your face!”

“Is that your best comeback?”

“Shut up.”

Philip rolled his eyes as the house came into view. Philip was sure now that the debate, whether the president was an actual lizard or not, was going to keep Thomas and Alexander busy for a while, Philip would have to be the one making the dinner for everyone. He just hoped everyone liked macaroni and cheese and dinosaur nuggets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
